


Thirteenth of March

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [400]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: drdone asked for: Alan and John and EOS on TB5 being adorable dorks for a prompt.





	

The twelfth of March came but once a year.

John had watched the day fly by beneath him, marked by artificial, invisible lines on the ocean, too occupied by the landslide to say anything more but “happy birthday, Alan,” as he’d bid his exhausted brothers goodnight.

It was, nominally, the thirteenth now.  Days and dates tended to blur together in space, no seasons or weekends or variations to mark the changing calendar, but there were certain key dates that John made sure to observe.

Today was the day after one of those.  Today was Alan’s first full day as an eighteen year old.

“Mooring claw retracted, space elevator docked,” Eos announced, following him down the length of Five.

“Thank you, Eos,” John said gratefully. Rumour was that last night’s pavlova, Alan’s go-to birthday request, had been sliced up at breakfast, and he had fingers crossed that they had saved him a slice.

“There is a special delivery on board,” she added as John came to a stop against the airlock controls.

John grinned and tapped in his code.  Three seconds later, Alan barreled into him, a full-body hug.  “SURPRISE!” he yelled in John’s ear.

John let himself tumble with Alan’s momentum, laughing even as he hugged his brother back.  “Alan!” he exclaimed.  “What are you doing up here?”

Alan’s found them a handhold, steadying their roll.  He moved in zero-g with confidence now, and in the months since they’d last seen each other, he’d added a little bit more height, his features filling out just a little bit more, finalizing the shape of his adult face.  “Scott told me to take the day, thought I’d come up here and spend it with you.”  He reached out and grabbed a passing package, spilled from the contents of the elevator.  “I brought cake,” he added enticingly.  He grabbed another slender, silvery package that bobbed nearby.  “Also, Eos?  New scanner chip for you.”

Eos’ lights flashed a pleased golden glow.  “Alan Tracy,” she said.  “I believe it is traditional for the birthday boy to _receive_  and not give presents.”

Alan shrugged.  “I’m spreading the love with my favourite people.”  He laughed at the full golden circle Eos flashed.  “Or people-sounding entities, apologies Eos.”

“No apology necessary,” she said primly.  “Thank you for the chip.  And for being one of the more tolerable humans on the planet.”  Alan laughed, and John covered his smile with his hand. Not everyone got Eos’ sense of humour. “Oh, and,” she added, her camera zooming in slightly.  “Happy anniversary of the day of your birth.”  Then she was gone.

John watched her go fondly.  “Come on, bro,” Alan said, punching his arm lightly.  “Let’s eat cake and star watch.”

“Let me just spin up the ring,” John said, leading the way out to the living area of his Thunderbird.  “Whipped cream in zero gravity is not something that’s exactly pleasant.”

Alan snorted.  “Spoilsport.”  But he followed John home.


End file.
